


【授权翻译】The Gift of Idunn

by dabuliu39



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fix-It, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabuliu39/pseuds/dabuliu39
Summary: A translation of The Gift of Idunn by shell





	【授权翻译】The Gift of Idunn

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Gift of Idunn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/455917) by [shell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shell/pseuds/shell). 



> A translation of The Gift of Idunn by shell  
> 很久以前翻的一个探鹰文，渣翻！  
> 因为原作者看不到随缘，而且随缘太不稳定了，所以AO3来发一份

Phil走过通道，仿佛一切尽在掌握——这是他的天性习惯。他走过尚未来得及修复的舰体残骸，有幸存活下来的探员们的向他点头致敬。带着他众所周知的镇定和信心，Phil直接走到37部门的门前，值得庆幸的是舰体还有足够的能量来扫描他的视网膜和声纹并让他进入。  
他走了进去，门在他身后关上的一瞬间他依靠着墙闭上了眼睛，握紧双拳对抗着威胁着要压倒他的疲倦，在这里，没有人能看到他，他可以允许自己去接受那些艰难的事实。指挥权压在他身上，起码在世界安全议会找个什么被选出来的废材代替他之前--显然他们很快就会这么做。国家依然在一片恐慌之中。他肩膀的情况糟透了，没有好转而是不断的恶化。他怀疑是在去曼哈顿的残骸时遭受了辐射，可能去那里是一个错误，但是他觉得有必要亲自去检查过入口的状况，确定没有任何东西残留下来。

而且所有他关心的人都死了。

这并不完全是真的，他也关心那些在齐塔瑞人的袭击和这一堆的混乱中存活下来的人们，起码在理论上是的.他也关心所有存活下来的神盾人员，即使他并不熟悉其中的任何人。这不是他们的错， 正如同每一天他们都从他这里需要更多也不是他们的错。

他对这个情形无能为力，他是神盾的代理负责人，有很多人依靠着他的领导，他会尽可能的继续这个职责，尽可能的做好。

当他离开这个房间他会回归到他的职责，但是现在他有几分钟的时候单独待着。他们都以为他进来是为了整理之前Fury藏在里面的东西，一些直到现在他才有空做的事情。他是打算要做这些，但是如果对自己诚实一点的话（他一直都对自己诚实，他只是选择不去细想），他只是为了有几分钟能自己单独待着，卸下面具，让自己的双手颤抖。

去铭记，去悲伤。 

他设置好手表上的定时器，下滑到地板上，把脸埋进手掌中。三分钟后定时器停止，他擦了擦眼睛，重新站起来。还有工作要完成，而他是唯一个可以做到的。

他慢慢的穿过房间，希望能找到些什么能有助于治疗辐射灼伤，或者重建被夷平的建筑，他检查过每一件高科技物品，有的很容易辨别---枪就是枪，就算它开火的时候像星际迷航里的相位枪*，--但是剩下的部分就是完全的谜团了。他发现一个简单的苹果大小的银色小球，这个球体被裹在一个透明的红色立方体内，整个装置看起来像是史蒂夫·乔布斯会弄出来的东西，他拿起它，立方体在一瞬间从中间裂开然后消失了。

Phil反射性的抓住了球体，避免了它掉到地上。它是温热的，在他抓住的一瞬间，小球开始发光。Phil知道他应该开始担心，甚至是非常的担心，但是他被一个平静和对的感觉笼罩了。光芒越来越亮，直到他不得不闭上眼睛，光芒灿烂的爆发出来，几乎好像那道毁灭了曼哈顿的闪光，然后忽然暗了下去。同时一个警报忽然响起来，他很熟悉这个声音，代表有未经授权的人员出现在了安全区域。他睁开眼，凭感觉把球体放在架子上，解开自己的手枪。

光爆的残影让他很难看清楚，但是他尽量走向了门口，在他够到门把手之前门忽然被拉开了，来者惊讶的抽气，然后一个非常熟悉的声音说：“放下枪，手放在头后，跪下来。”

“Barton？”phil难以置信的说，因为这不可能，尽管如此他还是主动放低了武器。

“现在跪到地上不然我会开枪，”那个声音坚持着，Clint坚持着。他的声音充满了痛苦和愤怒，没有冷静沉稳。Phil把他的武器放到地上，然后跪下，奋力的在残影中眨眼，凝视着Clint。Clint Barton，回望着phil，通红的大眼睛是灰色夹杂金绿色，而不是纯的冰蓝色；Clint，还活着，显然不再受到控制。Phil觉得自己出现了幻觉，但是这一切都讲不通。

“我不明白，”他说，充满茫然。他感到精疲力尽；把右臂举起来简直是一种挑战，而举起左臂几乎是完全不可能。“你怎么会还活着？”

“闭嘴，”巴顿咆哮着，抓住他的手腕，把他拖起来，Phil绊了一跤，差点摔倒，他的肩膀在痛苦的尖叫着，但Barton拉他起来并把他拖到外面。

外面的走廊只在外表上和他之前路过的类似，这里干净完整，走廊上有很多个探员，都拿着武器对着他，带着相同的震惊和难以置信的表情，Phil又眨下眼，摇了摇头。他确信他自己也是一样的表情，因为他看到站在那里的人，有一半的人都已经死了，包括两个快速向他走来的。那个见鬼的发光小球到底对他做了什么？

“这TM见鬼的是啥？”Nick走近后说。

Barton 的肩膀放松了一点点。 “长官，他刚刚在地下室里，你是说你什么都不知道么？”

Phil过了一会才意识到，他们在谈论的是他。用尽所有剩下的力量，他才勉强强迫自己站得笔直，面对Nick，Maria，其余的人（不管他们是什么），并说，“我相信这里有什么误会，我不知道发生了什么事，我怎么来到这里，但我保证，我是神盾的代理负责人Phil Coulson，而不是某种分身。我不知道是你们怎么会都在这里，有人能解释的话我会很感激。”

他感觉到他的话让Clint退缩，他抓紧Phil受伤的肩膀，Phil发出痛苦的嘶吼，再次意识模糊，跪了下去。他重重的砸到地上，眼前发灰，跌靠到一边，他的头靠上了Barton的腿。他能通过牛仔裤感觉到Clint大腿的温度和真实的触感。

“那个球体，”他说.“地下室的银色小球，它做了些什么。”Clint俯下身来，Phil看不懂他的表情，但是他的夹杂着金绿色的眼睛是那么的美丽。Phil努力想要再解释些什么，但是他无力发声。昏迷前他最后意识到的一件事，是Clint手掌在他肩膀上的压力，不再是痛苦的紧握住，只是放在那，难以置信的和他的腿一样温暖和真实。

 

Phil醒来的时候不确定自己昏过去多久，他继续闭着眼睛，尽自己所能的维持不动。他的左前臂点滴进入的位置冰冷并轻微的疼痛，他能感觉到血压带在右臂上收紧——这可能就是他醒过来的原因。经鼻管流入的氧气也是冰冷的，他整个人都觉得冷，几乎就要开始颤抖，但是他可以无视这个问题。他睁开眼睛。

“欢迎回来，”Nick说。他仍然在这里，这一切仍然像是真实的。“我需要你告诉我，关于发生的事情你还记得哪些？”这听起来真的很像Nick，于是Phil放弃坚持，决定跟着这一切走。不管这是怎么回事，他没有感受到敌意。

“之前发生的，”Phil说，或者说他试图想说。一个字都没能说出来，他的喉咙比新墨西哥的沙漠还要干。

“喝这个，”Nick说，把一个带吸管的杯子举到Phil面前。

Phil感激的喝完了水，虽然水是冰凉的。Nick把杯子拿开的时候他开始发抖，Nick朝他皱着眉头，“我有点冷，”Phil承认，因为他没法停止发抖。

Nick转头道，“能给我们拿些毯子过来么？”一个护士走进来，坚持要检查Phil的体温，听他的心跳和肺音，还有些别的什么项目，过了几分钟另一个护士走进来,掀开Phil的被子，盖上两条加热的法拉绒毯子，再把被子盖在最上面。Phil放松的闭上眼，这一切越来越不可能是真实以外的任何事。

“你敢继续睡着试试，”Nick命令道，Phil再次睁开眼睛。

“不，当然不，长官，”他说。“你希望我从哪里开始说，今天这件事，还是齐塔瑞人入侵？”

Nick坐了回去，仔细研究他。“大致告诉我齐塔瑞入侵和之后的事，今天的事我要所有的细节。“

尽管要求简略说明，Nick还是问了很多有关详情的问题，他一贯淡定的脸上偶尔对Phil告诉他的一些事情露出惊讶的神情， “你没有去对付洛基？”他在某一刻问到。

“没有，那是探员jackson，”Phil说，“我去对付Barton，在我知道需要不惜一切手段也要阻止他的时候，我没有办法让Natalia去。”他看着Nick，几乎要问怎么会，为什么Barton还活着，为什么Nick还活着，但是Nick摇了摇头让他继续说。

所以他继续了， “我在舰桥附近的走廊发现Barton，并和他交战。他脱臼了我的肩膀，然后用箭头刺穿它，但我够到了我的枪，并朝他射击。这是一把阶段2的枪，所以他的盔甲是无效的。”

在重新找回自控力之前有那么一瞬间Nick看上去是彻底的震惊了，“你是说你杀了探员Barton？”他问，“亲手？”

“我必须这么做，长官，”Phil说，两个月的练习让他能把痛苦剥离出他的声音，“他被控制了，我不知道为什么这里没有发生，不管这里是哪里，但是在我的世界Barton被Loki控制了，他领导了对天空母舰的袭击，必须要阻止他，所以我这么做了。”

“好的，”很长一段时间后Nick说，“接下去发生了什么？”

“我通告了探员Jackson被Loki杀死，”Phil说。“探员Romanova，队长Rogers，Thor和Stark去了曼哈顿试图阻止Loki，但是他们去的太晚了。通道已经打开，齐塔瑞人开始通过，议会命令我们核摧毁曼哈顿。Stark为试图阻止核爆而死，核弹爆炸了，连同宇宙魔方一起，数百万人死去，包括Rogers, Stark, Romanova, Thor, Banner，想必还有Loki，那之后我们没有发现到任何他出现的迹象。我们仍然没有确切的死亡人数，那之后状况一片混乱。”

“我和Maria呢？”Nick皱眉问道。

"Barton在新墨西哥杀了他们。" Phil说，他以为自己已经提过这一点了。“我是唯一一个活下来的。”

"TM的上帝,"Nick嘀咕着，摇摇头。“所以当你说自己是代理负责人的时候，你不是在开玩笑。”

“我说的一切都不是玩笑，”Phil愤怒的说，“我作为代理负责人去清点地下仓库，因为我是唯一一个有足够安全组别进入那里的人。我拿起一个器具，一个包裹在透明的红色立方体里的银球。它开始发光，爆发然后黯淡，接着我就出现在你的地下室里，大家看着我就好像看着Loki一样。”

“不，”Nick说，他的声音是Phil未曾听见过的温和，“完全不是那样，在这个现实里，是Coulson去对付Loki，他被Loki刺穿了胸口，他死了。这两个月我们一直在哀悼他。”

“哦，”Phil茫然的说，他猜测两边有一种诡异的对称性，“你说在‘这个现实’，所以你相信我？”

Nick忧伤地笑着,“我不知道该相信什么，但你的DNA匹配Coulson的。你和我们的Coulson受的伤完全不同，我们不得不治疗你的辐射感染。我们在地下室发现了一个新的器具，符合你的描述，虽然它还没有开始发光。 Stark的最好猜测是，你来自一个平行的宇宙---"

"Stark也还活着？"Phil打断道，他努力想坐起来，但是他的肩膀不容许他这么做。平行宇宙，他应该意识到的。考虑到所有的事情，这是一个合乎逻辑的解释。”

"Stark运送着弹头通过裂缝，并把它扔在齐塔瑞母舰。在裂缝关上的那一刻他回来了，他还活着，同样还有Rogers, Romanoff, Banner, Thor和Barton，不过你已经知道他还活着了。”

“怎么做到的？”Phil问，当他意识到这一切意味着什么的时候，他的声音破碎了。有一个方式能实现这一切，一个好的结局，而他失败了没有找到。“告诉我你们怎么做到的。”

“我不知道，”Nick说，用phil害怕的，同情的目光看着他，“我们的Coulson死了，Natasha和Barton动上了手，她用力的撞击他头部的时候，打击造成了某种意识复位，摆脱了Loki的控制。同样的事情在屋顶上也发生在了Selvig身上。我击中了一架飞机，拖延了核弹发射的时间，可能是因为那样给了Stark足够的时间，或者是因为Barton加入了战局。如果你问我的话，这就是全部了。听到你的故事，我不得不为事情像现在这样发展而无比感激。

Phil瞪视着Nick，“你的意思是，仅仅只需要击打一下头部？”他问，觉得整个人失重了。

Nick点头，“你不可能预先知道的，探员Coulson，”他温和的说。Phil没有错过他用名字称呼他，但是这毫无帮助。因为他杀了Clint，但是显然他本来只需要把他砸晕，然后他就没事了。甚至可能还能在这场战斗中帮忙。“在你的世界这个办法甚至不一定有用。”

“也可能会完美的解决问题，”Phil失控了，“哪怕我操心去试一试呢，可能其他事情也会不一样，但是我猜我永远没有机会知道了。”

 

“镇定，Coulson，”Nick瞪着他。对Phil来说这个表情不管什么时候都比同情来的好。“探员Romanoff面对barton的时候没有拖着一个脱臼的被箭刺穿的肩膀，她只是幸运而已。”

“他们两个都是。”Phil说，看向一边。

“我不觉得Barton在这一点上会赞同你，”Nick说，Phil不明白他的意思。“你可能得跟他保持距离一段时间。当然也不是说短时间里你能去什么别的地方。”

“是的，长官，”Phil麻木的说。

“Coulson，”Nick说，吞咽了一下，“Phil。”

“什么事，Nick？”Nick没有继续说下去，所以Phil问道。这不是他认识的那个Nick，那个他相处最久的老朋友.那个Nick死在了新墨西哥，被炸成了粉末。但是这个Nick看上去，听起来都完完全全就像是他，Phil无法控制的觉得他的珍宝失而复得了。

“我不知道你有没有意识到，但在你的辐射伤害和肩膀的感染下，你到这里的时候身体状况非常糟糕，”Nick说，他给了Phil一个“这很严肃，你最好认真一点”的表情。

Phil耸了耸他好的那边肩膀，“还有很多人情况更糟糕。”

“让我猜猜，”Nick不动声色的说.“你都没费心跟谁提一下你肩膀上有个往外流脓的伤口。这个状况维持多久了？”

“几个礼拜，”Phil勉强承认，“一开始缝了几针，后来我觉得因为缝针才好的那么慢，所以我又把伤口完全敞开了，估计是那之后感染的。”

“算你走运，我们有一种实验性的方式治疗辐射伤害，医生告诉我否则的话你会没有足够的免疫系统去对抗感染，即使用上了我们最好的抗生素，”Nick说，“他们说没有治疗的话你只能再活几天，我猜如果你还在原来的世界，你不会去接受治疗。”

“大概不会，”Phil实事求是的说，“抗生素供应不足。”

"狗屁, Phil," Nick摇着头说，“我庆幸你在这里而不是那个世界是不是不太对？别回答。休息一会，能睡着的话最好，这是命令。”

“我不确定你是否可以命令我，Nick，”Phil说,“技术上说你不是我的上司.”

 

"我们走着瞧，" Nick说, 轻轻的把一只手放在Phil受伤的肩膀上，“休息。你之后会有些访客。”他对门外的护士示意，护士走进来在Phil的点滴中注射了些什么。那一定是止痛剂，因为一两分钟内肩膀的疼痛减轻了，几分钟后他睡着了。

他再次醒来的时候，他们让他进食进水。食物不是什么美食，但是是新鲜的，汉堡里新鲜的生菜，多汁的西红柿，法式薯条又热又脆，这几个月来他最好的一顿饭。

吃完以后他洗了澡，肩膀和点滴的位置要用塑料膜包裹起来保湿干燥，不过他可以在热水里想待多久待多久，他洗完的时候，有干净的毛巾，干净的长衫，干净的床单在他的床上。他从来没有把这些享受当成理所当然的——他花了太久的时候在战场和安全屋——但是他可能变得更加珍惜这一切了。

他再次入睡，醒来的时候护士问他是否准备好接待访客。他点头，有点惴惴不安。想来探望他的人认识的都是另外的一个他，那个已经死去的Coulson。从来的是谁，他能判断他们失去的是什么人。他怀疑是否会有哪个访客在他的世界里还活着，剩下的人里没有哪个跟他成为了好友。

他第一次意识到他不知道自己是否还能回去，或者他是否想试图回去。他的房门打开， Pepper Potts走了进来，拿着一大束鲜花，他忘记了紧张，因为她透过眼泪对着他微笑，带着记忆中一模一样的温暖和友谊，俯身过来亲吻他的脸颊。

接下来的时间时不时有点尴尬，大家都跑来了他的房间。都好像不敢相信自己眼睛一样瞪着他，他很确定他也回瞪了其中一部分，尤其是队长Rogers，特别是当他递给Phil一组他签好名的美国队长古董收藏卡的时候。

Maria Hill在第二天出现，看起来好像是强迫自己来面对他，“对不起，我做不到。”几分钟的谈话后她说，“这太诡异了。”

“没事。”Phil说，她再也没有来探望过。

Stark和Banner一起出现，激烈的讨论着把他带到这个世界的装置，得出的结论用Stark的话来说，“跟这个世界的Coulson一样死”，就算他们能启动这个装置，也没有办法逆转它让它把Phil带回原来的世界，“所以我猜你被困在这里啦，探员。”Stark笑嘻嘻的说。说实话，Phil不知道自己对此是何感受。

如果他还待在那里，他也会跟这个世界的Coulson一样死去。他真的能在自己剩下的短短几天里完成那么多事么？他们真的会想念他么？这里的人，这些活着、呼吸着、悼念着死去的Coulson的人，他们真的希望自己待在身边，不断的提醒他们曾失去了什么么？他似乎不属于任何一边，但是显然这个世界才是他现在待的地方，他应该好好珍惜。

一周以后他们才让他离开医疗翼，Natalia——不，Natasha——给他带了点衣服来，能脱掉病服换上西装的感觉很好，就算他们穿起来有点太大。 Jasper Sitwell跟他一起坐昆式喷射机回到城市，装作没有看到Phil望向窗外的建筑物、繁忙的街道以及Jasper本人这个奇迹时眼中涌出的泪水。

Nick一直为他需要住在员工宿舍道歉，关于他的公寓不能用之类的，不过Phil并不在意。他找到一个新的地方开始他被赐予的新生活，这样最好，他想，他不想要他们的Coulson的衣服或家具。睡几周的宿舍床铺不会怎么样。

睡眠是毫不意外的困难。他做恶梦，这也不是新鲜事了，不过内容是新的，还有负疚感也是。因为强制性治疗Phil见了几次心理医生，那有点帮助，一点点，就像以往一样。他的肩膀在做理疗，这也有作用，虽然他的活动范围和力量将不复从前。他找到了一个新的公寓。Nick在文书上做了点手脚，让他宣布复活并重新为神盾工作，只要不是活跃的外勤工作。他习惯了和他认识或者不认识的人交往。一段时间之后，这一切几乎变得很自然。

唯一一个他想要见但是没有见到的人，除了他到达的第一天，是Clint Barton。他向Nick问起过，Nick只说了“还需要时间，Phil。”

他问Pepper的时候她看起来很悲伤，但是她摇了摇头，什么都没有说。

 

Phil问了Natasha，因为如果有任何人知道是怎么回事的话，那就是她了。她给了Phil一个带有探究的空白表情，“Coulson的死对他来说很难承受，在不泄露秘密的情况下我不能再告诉你更多了。”那之后她离开去执行一个长期任务。他猜测Clint跟她一起去了，但是他不能确定。他不再有原来的安全级别了。

他偶尔会见到复仇者队伍，当他无法拒绝他们频繁的邀请中的又一个并走开的时候。Clint从来不在那里。

行程允许的时候Pepper和他每周一起午餐一次，通常在一个位于神盾总部和复仇者之塔之间的小酒馆。他出院6周后，Pepper发短信要他来她和Tony的顶楼会面，他没多想，直到他走出电梯看到Clint坐在那里。

“见鬼，Pepper，我不敢相信你会这么做。”Clint说着站起来，握紧了拳头。他的左手戴着一个大的铂金戒指。一个婚戒。Phil无法把目光从戒指上移开，为什么Natasha什么都没有说过？

“我很抱歉，”Phil说，“我不知道你会在这。我不明白为什么你不想见到我，不过我尊重你的意愿。我马上就走。”

“不，别走，”Pepper说，一只手抓住他的手臂，“Clint，我们都很担心你，也厌倦了等待。我知道这很艰难，但是你必须要面对这个。JARVIS，别让他们中的任何一个离开，直到他们谈清楚。我会在楼下。”说完她从Phil身边擦过走进电梯，门在她身后关上。

“妈的，”Clint坐回去，把手放在脸上。他听起来完全破碎了，在意识到自己在做什么之前Phil就走到了他的身边。

“我很抱歉，”他再次说，在Clint坐着的沙发不远处停下来，“我不知道是什么让你这么痛苦，不管是我做了什么，我都很抱歉。”

“你什么都没有做，”Clint说，他的脸仍然隐藏在手中，“这不是你的错，好么？”

“我很确定杀了你是我的错。”Phil苦涩的说，“显然我只需要敲打你的头，但是我没有，我不是Natalia，抱歉，Natasha，我可以打电话给她如果你希望的话。我确定她在这个国家的某处。”这完全不专业又荒谬，他想，振作一点，Coulson。他深深的吸气，强迫自己隐藏起自己的感觉。

“你他妈在说什么？”Clint说着，终于抬头看向他。

“我在说打电话给你的妻子，”Phil解释道，为自己听起来已经找回了自控而安心。“我以为你会——怎么了？”他问，因为Clint在笑，那听起来几乎是痛苦的，但仍然是笑声。

“我的妻子？Natasha？”Clint笑的喘不上气，“这是——上帝啊，这大概是我听过的最好笑的事了，有史以来。”

“我不明白，”phil说，简直像他刚刚到这个世界的时候一样迷惑，“你的戒指，我以为……”

“我的戒指，”Clint沉声说，所有的笑意像出现的时候一样瞬间消失了，“这个戒指？这里的这个？”Clint指着戒指问。

Phil点头，“这是个婚戒，除非这个世界比我以为的有更多的不同。”他努力保持自己的声音冷静并实事求是。

 

Clint看着他，表情黯然。“这是一个婚戒。虽然我现在已经不算已婚了。我只是没有办法把它拿下来。”他看向自己的手，转动手指上的戒指，“我成为鳏夫快四个月了，但是我似乎没有办法摘下它。这挺有趣的，考虑到我以前大多数时候都把它挂项链上带着，或者出任务的时候丢着不戴。”

“我很抱歉，”Phil说，他不知道还能说什么。

“你真的以为我跟Nat结婚了？”Clint问，好像这是他听过最滑稽的事情。

“在我来的地方，在我的世界， Clint Barton和Natalia Romanova已经在一起很多年了，”Phil小心翼翼的说。这整个对话都是雷区，他宁可接受一场九头蛇的拷问。“所以在Barton叛变的时候是我去对付他，我不能让她去袭击她的爱人。”

“所以你代替她去了.”Clint探究的看着他。

Phil点头，“你在袭击中失去了妻子？”他问.“她也是神盾的人？”

“哇哦，你真的没有明白过来，对么？”Clint摇着头说，“没有妻子，也没有大提琴家，我失去了我的丈夫。我的丈夫被杀了，并且这都是我的错。”

“大提琴家？”Phil说，想知道自己看上去是不是跟感受到的一样吃惊和困惑，一切渐渐有了头绪，希望，内疚和恐惧随后而来。

“别管那个了，”Clint扫视他，“你没觉得恶心，对么？你那边还是有‘别问，别说’的规则么？有双性恋么？有同性恋暴力么？”

“什么？不！”Phil说，所有假装出来的冷静都消失了。“我不是，我不会....这绝不是一个问题，我保证。耶稣啊，Barton，告诉我，拜托了，告诉我你的丈夫是谁？。”

“我的丈夫是Phil Coulson，”clint苦涩的说，“所以原谅我不是那么愿意见到你。”

 

这些话语撕裂了Phil的整个世界，虽然这让一切都讲得通了。他强迫自己呼吸，强迫自己站着直到他能再次说话，“我明白了，我很抱歉。”他轻轻的说，从内心深处开始粉碎，“JARVIS，现在我想离开。”他真正想做的是找一个地方藏起来，直到能面对听到的这一切，直到想明白要怎么处理这一切而不让事情变得更糟。

“当然可以，长官，”JARVIS的声音和Phil熟悉的那个有一点点的不同，Phil强迫自己把注意力集中在这一点上，就好像在汪洋正中抓住一个救生艇。电梯门打开，Phil走了进去。”

Pepper在走廊拦住他向他道歉，问他是不是还想一起午餐。他摇了摇头，说已经没有了食欲。他回到自己的公寓，坐在沙发里直到天黑的什么都看不到，然后他去了床上。最后他睡着了。

 

第二天他继续回去工作。

 

那之后Clint不再完全的避开他，尽管他们也不会去寻觅对方。Phil很习惯这样，满足于偶尔在神盾走廊或者简报时候的匆匆一面。他让自己完全投入到他们允许他做的工作中去，规划策略，在任务报告中搜索，尽自己所能的帮忙。

他跟Clint的谈话几周后，Thor出现在了纽约，宣布他们重建了彩虹桥。他高兴的问候了Phil，然后和其余的复仇者一起住进了塔里。当他听说了把Phil带到这个世界的装置后，他坚持要检查它。“这是一个伟大的恩赐！”Thor虔诚地说，他拿起那个仍然黯淡的银色球体。“这是对失去的弥补，对错误的校正。这是伊顿女神的礼物。”

“呃，抱歉，大家伙，不过这只是个允许人们在不同宇宙中传送的装置。”Stark说，不安的看着Phil。

“不能两者都是么？”Thor问。他看着Clint，Clint立时从桌边站起，离开了房间。Thor悲伤的摇了摇头，把视线转向Phil。Phil看向一边，觉得自己的胃在抽搐。Rogers切换了对话主题，他们继续简报。

Phil持续收到各种来自队伍的“让我们在一起”的聚会邀请，如果他拒绝太多次的话，Tony或Steve或Pepper就会来他的办公室并且拒绝离开直到他答应参加。Clint通常都在场，尽管他们没有太多交流，但是Phil能确定他还不错，他喜欢并信任他的队友，他的队友也喜欢并信任他。

来这边六个月后他们恢复了Phil的安全等级7，但是他的肩膀仍然是一个问题，他不可能达到外勤任务需要的医学指标。他自愿接受了一个从冬兵身上的技术发展而来的实验性手术。Bucky Barnes已经回归了，并且成为了复仇者的一员，和Steve，他最好的朋友，还有Natasha，他的爱人一起并肩作战。Phil实在没有料到过这个，不过他会很高兴如果Bucky的金属手臂能帮助他恢复战斗状态。

手术前一天，他去了Phil Coulson的墓上。墓碑上写的是“Phillip James Coulson, 1964-2012.英雄，朋友，挚爱的丈夫。”，有一盆一品红摆在墓碑前。他脱下手套，把手放在大理石墓碑上。

Phil想知道在他的世界他们是不是也会为他建一个纪念碑，那里没有那么多的时间和精力来做这些,伴随着这么多的死亡，和那么多需要完成的事情。他的朋友都已经死去了，所有会出席这个Coulson的葬礼的人。在这里他们仍然活着，并且令人惊讶的他们仍然把他视为朋友，就算他不是他们所熟悉并且埋葬的那一个。他不明白，但是他无法不心存感激。

墓碑顶部光滑而冰冷，他把手放在那一会，然后转身准备离开，只看到Clint站在他身后，脸上充满了悲伤和震惊。他真的对在Clint脸上看到这样的表情而疲惫，因为知道自己就是原因。

“你见鬼的在这里做什么？”Clint问，声音透露出跟Phil一样疲惫。

“抱歉，我不知道你会来这里，”Phil说，另一个无用的道歉，但是他不知道还能说什么，“我正要走。”

他走出了几米远直到Clint说“等一下，Coulson，等一下。”

这是第一次Clint叫他的名字，从Clint口中听到自己的名字让Phil的胸口一抽。他深深的吸气然后转身“你不欠我任何东西，Barton，”他逼自己说，“我明白的。对于来到这里我无能为力，我希望你知道我永远不会蓄意的……我很抱歉，Clint，”他把一切无法说出口的都放进了最后一句道歉，“我很抱歉我不是他，我很抱歉他死了，我知道他永远不愿意看到你这样的悲伤，我知道我不愿意。”  
“你真的不愿意，对么？”Clint说，“你知道，如果你是个混蛋的话事情会更容易。”

Phil轻笑，“别让别人听到你说我不是混蛋，”他说，“你会毁了我的名声。”这一切几乎感觉自然，几乎就像曾经那样，在他们的关系变得一塌糊涂之前。

“你的名声是一个坏蛋，不是一个混蛋。”Clint近乎宠溺的说。

Phil忍不住微笑，“我会尽量记住这点的。”

“最好记住。”Clint说。他看着Phil，真正的看着Phil。Phil唯一能做的就是站在那，在不背叛心中的混乱的情况下保持最坦诚的表情。这似乎是唯一正确的事。

“另一个我真的和Nat在一起？”Clint终于问到。

Phil点头，“他们经常吵架，但是在一起很幸福，起码我看到的是这样。跟Natasha和Bucky的关系很类似。”

Clint看向一边，断断续续的笑着。“我搞不懂，”他说，坐到墓边的草丛上，“不管Tony跟我解释多少次，我就是TM想不通怎么会有一个世界里我居然没有爱上你。”他望进Phil的眼睛，目光坚定。“那怎么可能？”

Phil在他对面坐下，小心翼翼的不靠太近。他觉得自己的心再次裂成碎片，或者只是持续的碎裂着。“那是可能的。”他轻轻的说，“如果你是直的那就可能，在我那个世界，你就是直的。”

“真的？”Clint问，眯起眼睛，但是他仍然看着Phil，“你确定那是事实？”

“我确定。”Phli点了下头。

“因为这跟另外那件事一样难以置信。”CLint说“我是说，就算我以前是直的，我也很确定我会爱上，”他的呼吸停了一下，咽下了另一个不同的词，“爱上Phil。妈的，到底是见什么鬼了，为什么我们会在谈论这个？Tony叫他初代Coulson——他会爱死这个称呼，虽然他会声明他讨厌——但是我没法这么叫他。我也不知道该怎么叫你。”

“你可以叫我Evan，我想。”Phil试着的建议，努力希望找到些什么来减轻Clint的痛苦，“那是我的中间名。”

“不是James？”Clint惊讶。

Phil摇头，“我猜这是另一个不同之处。”

“无意冒犯，哥们，但是你看起来不像个Evan，”Clint说，后仰靠在了墓碑上，闭上眼睛。“或许我应该更男人一点，去习惯用名字来称呼你。”这时Phil才注意到Clint没有再戴着婚戒。

“我不希望你觉得必须这么做。”Phli说，“我不希望你做任何会让你不舒服的事。”

“是，我明白。”Clint挥了挥手，“帮我个忙别再道歉了，好么? 哪一样都不是你的错。”

“好，”Phil过了一会才回答，“我差不多该走了。”他站起来，拍掉裤子上的干草。

“明天的手术好运。”Clint说，仍然闭着眼睛。

“多谢，”Phil惊讶又高兴。

“Coulson，”Clint睁开眼睛，“我也很抱歉，为另一个我所做的抱歉……不管他做了什么。”他没细说他指的是什么，Phil也没有问。

“没必要为不是你犯的错道歉，有人是这么跟我说来着，”Phil说“我们…晚点见。”不幸的是，这句话听起来比起陈述更像是问句。

但是Clint只是说“恩。”所以大概这也没什么。

 

手术进行的很顺利，起码医生是这么说的，Phil自己并不那么确定。除了金属和电子板带来的压力外他什么都感觉不到，但是植入物附近比之前的几个月更疼。一开始他几乎不能挪动自己的手臂。他把自己丢回理疗中，渐渐的疼痛消失了，灵活性开始恢复，尽管植入物外部的皮肤仍然没什么感觉。他花了很多时间来跟Bucky相处，一个完全理解这种为了使用新的科技而努力对抗痛苦及挫败的感受，一个和任何版本的Coulson都没有过去的人。跟这样一个人交谈很舒服，他不需要小心翼翼。

在他恢复期间有任何新消息Bucky都会告诉他，事实证明这个家伙是个超级八卦党，Phil听说了Thor向Jane求婚，Steve约会了DarcyLewis，Tony翻来覆去的想要向Pepper求婚就是没有实际去做，对于Bucky和Natasha的热~烈的爱情关系他听到的远远超过他想知道的。他也告诉了Phil关于Steve和Tony之间增长的敬意，Thor对回去Asgard的抗拒，还有Tony和Bruce之间持续的兄弟罗曼史。他号召Phil更多的参与队伍的活动中去，Phil承诺会努力尝试。

每次对话结束的时候，Phil会问；“他怎么样？”

Bucky会回答他，会说，“他这周很糟，但是Natasha说他今天好多了。”或者“那天晚上他吃了一半Darcy烤的饼干”或者“Natasha暗地里给他弄了个相亲，现在他气坏了，甚至不跟她说话。”

有一次他说“你知道，他也问起你。”

“你跟他说了什么？”Phil问，看着自己的手心。

“我告诉他你这周很糟，但是今天好多了。”Bucky温和的说，“我告诉他你的手臂开始变强壮。我告诉他你想念他，”Phil抬头看他，但是没有说什么，从Bucky回望他的方式，他知道什么都不需要说了。

Phil继续经历这一切，计划和搜寻，设定自己的体能训练，在健身房或者靶场花费数小时的时间。有时他会在那看到Clint，在跳起滚地然后奔跑的过程中一箭连着一箭，完美的命中目标。Phil一如既往的看着他，对Clint的优雅和技巧充满惊叹。

齐塔瑞人袭击的一周年后，他们终于通过了他的外勤资格，他的手术过去了4个月，他从另一个世界来到这里之后过了十个月。他默默的在心中祷告感谢神，虽然他不是真正的信徒，并希望他抛下的那个世界能有所好转。

他的第一个任务不是什么大事件，带领一些初级探员完成了几个简单的卧底任务，以管理员的身份帮Natasha抓了一个九头蛇的领导人，虽然她自己一个人也完全能搞定。之后他渗入一个哥伦比亚的十环监狱，这次有点难度，但是最后还是很好的完成了任务。

“你这个白痴，”Clint来病房看他的时候说。

Phil已经从其他几个人那收到过同一句话了，但是他没有预料到Clint也会这么说，完全没有预料到Clint会来看他，他耸了耸肩来隐藏惊讶，“只是擦伤，防弹服挡住了别的。”

“你听到自己在说什么么？”Clint摇着头，“听我一次你会死么？”他意识到自己说了什么，一下子变得苍白，离开了房间。

“见鬼，”Phil喃喃自语，他决定最好跟Clint保持距离一段时间。

不过Fury有别的想法。Phil的下一个任务是和复仇者一起，显然包括了Clint，尽管他们把Banner留在了纽约。情报说Loki在挪威出现，可能在勾结九头蛇。他们坐昆式机去了奥斯陆收集更多情报，结果徒劳无功。之后他们去了北部的特隆姆瑟，一个寒冷并且越来越冷的地方。

整个行程中Clint并没有跟他说什么话，这也不是新鲜事了。他很安静，礼貌，专业，并不是只对着Phil如此，对整个队伍，甚至对Natasha也是如此。没人提起这个，有太多事需要考虑的，Thor在担心他的弟弟，Bucky企图用粗话来掩饰自己临界的烦躁，每个人都假装自己不记得当他们发现冬兵的时候他是在九头蛇的控制下，以及他们是在利勒哈默尔（同为挪威城市）发现他的。每个人都无视了Phil不断望向Clint然后再转开视线的方式。

回想起来，他们真的应该意识到整个事情是一个陷阱。它不是一个非常有创造力的陷阱，但是是一个巨大的，至少从攻击者的人数上来说。

Bucky第一个被袭击，Steve和Natasha立刻冲向他身边。Phil用无线电请求支援同时提供火力掩护，尽管他知道在奥斯陆附近没有别的队伍了。Tony和Clint都击倒了一些敌人，Thor干掉了更多。但是似乎有成百上千的敌人，Phil无法弄清楚他们都是从哪里冒出来的，然后Clint把他拽到了一些掩护物后面。Phil希望他们把Banner带来了，这会他们很用得上Hulk的大招。 Thor, Steve和Tony都在尽力抵挡，但是对方实在是太多了。Cint站起来射击，Phil看到九头蛇的雇佣兵时刚刚来得及把自己挡到前面，他飞快的开枪尽管知道他们都被铠甲保护着。

那个雇佣兵举起一把看上去有点像用魔方供能的泰瑟枪，朝他射击。

事实证明他的判断是基本正确，Phil倒下了，瘫在地上，无能为力的看着雇佣兵用同样的方式击倒了Clint。那个雇佣兵用麻醉枪再次袭击了Phli，Phil昏了过去。

 

当他醒过来的时候，他疼痛的脑袋枕在某人的大腿上，那人的手放在他的肩膀上。他继续闭着眼睛，认出了Clint呼吸的节奏和他身体的味道。他的头是枕在Clint的腿上，他的光裸着的，温暖的腿上。在他肩膀上的手是Clint的。在睁开眼睛之前他允许自己沉溺的两秒钟出乎预料的愉悦。他们待的这个狭窄的囚室光线昏暗,寒冷，除了他们两个，破破烂烂的毛毯两条和不锈钢的马桶一个外什么都没有。

“欢迎回来，长官。”Clint粗声说，Phil很辛苦才掩饰住这三个简单的词带给他的无限喜悦。

“说话，Barton”他坐起来，他的脖子开始痉挛，让他的头疼恶化了十倍。他努力无视想要按摩一下的渴望，或者，更好的，躺回刚刚的位置去。

Clint哼着气，“我们被一个脸都看不到的Hydra雇佣兵56号撂倒了。我五分钟前在这里醒过来，听不到外面是不是有人，我很确定他们摘掉了我们的追踪器——你的衬衫上有血，我的肩膀在刺痛。”

Phil看着Clint寻求允许,然后去检查Clint的肩膀后侧,拉下他的衬衫领子,尽可能轻的在正在结疤的伤口周围轻轻触摸，“是的，追踪器不在了。”他确认道，“你能检查下么？”他转向另一边。他的植入物是在上臂的后侧，一个不会影响他肩膀上的电子板的地方。

“你介意么？”Clint问，示意他的衬衫，Phil把手从袖子里抽出来，让Clint能看到。

当Clint带茧的手指轻轻碰触到他的时候他颤抖了下，“有点冷。”Clint看向他时他说。

“恩，”Clint说，看着他穿回衬衫。他们都穿了保暖上衣，Phil后悔他们都决定不穿保暖裤。“你的追踪器也不在了，你要毯子么？很脏，但是总比没有好。”

“有点脏是现在最小的问题了，”Phil扬起一边眉毛，“他们给我们留水了么？”

“只有马桶里的水。”Clint说。

“很好，”Phil叹气，“起码我们没被绑起来，我真的不想重来一次莫斯科。”

“莫斯科没华雷斯那么糟。”Clint说。

“我没去华雷斯，”Phil痛苦的说，“那是Sitwell。我是说，在我的世界。”

“Sitwell，真的假的？”Clint挑起一边眉毛，“为什么是他不是你？我们都清楚去华雷斯会是一团糟，如果不是你和Nat我不会活过那个任务。”

“Jasper死在了华雷斯，”Phil静静的说，回忆着，“你跟Natalia没能及时救出他。”

“Sitwell四年前就死了？”Clint吃惊的说，“我知道他——我能看出来，你看着他的方式，和看着其他每个人一样——但我以为是去年的事。Coulson，我很遗憾，我知道你们是朋友。”

“现在我们又是朋友了，”Phil苦笑，“我有时候几乎会忘记。我想Nick完全屏蔽了"我不属于这里"，"我不是他认识的那个Phil"这个概念。”他看向Clint——他看着墙，肩膀耸起，“Fuck，Baron，忘了我刚刚说的，我很抱歉——”

“我想我已经告诉过你，别为不是你犯的错而道歉。”Clint嘶哑的打断他。

Phil咽下了另一句道歉，“你们怎么搞定华雷斯的？”过了一会他问。

“是Phil，”Clint温和的说，“他搞定的，他解除了一个毒贩和3个保镖的武装——用一个干掉的BIC圆珠笔。我那时彻底没用，挨了子弹，血流得Phil最喜欢的D&G上到处都是，但是他跟Nat扛着我离开了那里，把我们带回家。”

Phil犹豫了下，还是说了出来。“我很高兴他做到了。我也很高兴在天空母舰上Natasha能找到方法带你回来。”

Clint看起来想要问些什么，但是守卫选在这个时候从门地下的缝里滚了一瓶水和一瓶看起来像婴儿食品的东西进来。“可能是豆奶或者营养剂，”Clint怀疑的看着瓶子，“如果我们走运的话。我猜我们得分享了，呃，长官？”

“你喝吧，”Phil说，“你没吃过什么东西。”

“对，就好像我会吃你这套似得。”Clint说，“你会喝掉你那一半，就算我得给你硬灌下去，Coulson。”

Phil微笑“不会要你灌我的。”他承诺。

“除非这个被下药了。”过了会Clint补充说，再次看着瓶子，“如果被下药的话，我同意你给我催吐。”

Phil再次点头，他的微笑消失了。“明白。”

“好吧，这没什么大不了的”Clint打开瓶子尽可能快的喝下去一半，“这绝对是太恶心了，”他做了个鬼脸，“但是尝起来没有下药。我估计这个是用来做管饲的营养剂，来，换一下。”他把半满的瓶子给Phil，接过了水，倒了几口在嘴里，喝下去之前先漱了漱口。

Phil淡定的喝完了瓶子里的液体，用手擦了擦嘴，“我想你是对的，”他认真的说，“这个应该能让我们活着，至少。”

“恩，希望他们别花太久才找到我们。”Clint心不在焉地说,又喝了一口水然后把瓶子递回给Phil。没有一丝一毫的怀疑在他的声音里;他相信他们会活着离开这里。Phil希望他有Clint一半的确定。

 

“希望如此，”Phil靠回到墙上。他知道他应该站起来，检查他们的囚室，寻找能说明他们现在在哪的线索，寻找逃出去的方法，但是他的头很疼，而且他累了。

“你还好么？”Clint看着他。

“头疼。”

“还在疼？”Clint听起来很担心，“他们弄昏你的时候你撞到了头？”

“应该不是，”phil做了个鬼脸，“我应该是扭到了脖子。”

“过来。”Clint做了个手势，Phil靠过去，“老样子？”Clint问。

“什么？”Phil疑惑，然后忍不住发出呻吟——Clint准确的把手压在他脖子上肌肉纠结成块的位置，用专家一样的手法用力揉开。Clint找到第二个硬块的并用完美的力度和深度推拿的时候他忍不住再次呻吟。

Clint最后揉了一下他的脖子然后放下手，“好点了？”他温柔的问。

“是的，”Phil一样温柔的回答。“谢谢。”他以前做过这个，他想，他为他的丈夫做过这个。

他不知道这说明什么，可能什么都不是。在Natalia之前，在所有事情一团糟之前，Clint有时候也会触碰到他。他们曾经是朋友，不只是探员和管理人。他们互相支持。

可能现在也就是那样。

“我四处看看。”几分钟以后Clint说。

“好主意，”Phil说着站起来，他们两人仔细的搜查了整个牢房，但是没什么进展。天花板太高了就算clint把phil举起来也够不到，而且天花板和墙一样毫无破绽，门很厚，门缝窄的连指甲也塞不进，门闩也不可能从内侧打开.马桶是直接固定在地上的，没有用到螺栓，也没有厕纸。 马桶是自动冲洗的，大概一个小时一次，他们也不是很确定毕竟他们身上被剥的什么都不剩了——手表，鞋，大部分的衣服。 Phil觉得自己应该庆幸起码短裤,背心还有袜子都还在。 

"起码这不是明斯克，"他们结束探索重新靠墙坐下时clint说。Phil很冷，就算有毯子围在身上，他肩膀上的皮肤也阻挡不了金属植入物的温度流失。

“我能问你点事么？”Clint犹豫的说。

“当然。”phil回答的声音比自己以为的冷静。

“我只是想知道你曾经在的世界是什么样的。”

“这不算问题，”Phil皱眉，“我是说，我不知道你具体想知道什么。”

“我猜我只是想知道哪些部分是一样的，哪些部分是不同的，”Clint说，Phil努力不让自己的挫折感显露出来，但是Clint一定注意到了，因为他说，“比如说，我们怎么遇到的？你有开枪打另一个我么？”

“开枪打你？”Phil说，努力控制住声音来隐藏自己的惊慌，“不，我没有，我用枪指着你，但是也就到此为止了，我解释了我是谁，神盾可以为你做什么，为Barton。然后他决定这听起来比另一个结局好。另外的那个Coulson开枪打了你？”

Clint耸肩，“我没给他别的选择，他只是轻伤了我，刚刚好阻止我继续逃跑，他没做错。”他看着Phil，“你在航空母舰上开枪打另一个我的时候也是正确的，我希望你知道这点。不然他会杀了你，Hill告诉我你说他在第一天晚上就杀了她，她和Fury两个。”

“我不知道你是想说明什么。”Phil说。

“Loki也操纵了我，跟你的世界一样。”Clint解释，仍然望着Phil。“但是听起来似乎Loki在你的世界更有控制力，Hill是发现我有问题的那个人，谢天谢地，因为不然我就要跳塔谢罪了。”

对于这个忏悔Phil无法控制自己痛苦的表情，但是他起码忍住了再一次的道歉。

“不，你看，我朝她和Fury开枪了，但是我打在了Fury的胸口，就算我知道他穿了防弹衣，”Clint继续“还有Hill，我朝她开枪，但是我射偏了。”

Phil眨眼，“你射偏了？但是你从来不会失手，Clint。”他有点担心Clint会介意自己用了他的名字，但是他似乎没有注意到。

“没错，”他点了下头，“所以你明白我的意思了，这就是两个世界的不同处，至少是其中的一个。我失手了，Selvig 造了一个后门程序所以Nat可以用来关闭入口。在你的世界这些都没有发生，在你的世界，你的Clint会杀了你，你必须得开枪打他。”

“或者我可以把他打昏。”Phil说，看着地上。

“他不会让你那么做的。”Clint坚定的说.

“为什么这么说？”

“因为我那天本可以杀了Nat，但是我让她赢了，Coulson。她被分心了，刚刚逃离Hulk，又要面对我，和她最好的朋友战斗。平时我跟她的胜率各占一半，好吧她稍微胜一点点，但是那天，我可以杀了她，有一部分我自己的意志还在那个躯体里，所以我没有，我让她放倒了我。你那位已经被彻底控制了。你做了正确的  
决定。”

“或许吧，”Phli说，但是对于整件事，他比刚刚到这个世界的时候感觉好一点了。

“我们应该睡一会，”Clint放低视线，“休息好了等他们决定什么时候要审讯我们。”

“说的没错，”Phil说，“再说也没别的事可做。”他在地板上伸展开，头枕在手臂上，把毯子围在身上。

“见鬼，真冷。”Clint在他后面发牢骚。

“起码不是明斯克”Phil说。在明斯克他们是完全被剥光了，分别被铐在墙上，时不时的被带出去毒打，还有路人围观，简直是各种痛苦。那一直持续了3周，终于他们找到机会弄翻了几个守卫并逃出去。如果华瑞兹那次比这更糟的话，Phil简直不想知道发生了什么。

他闭上眼睛放缓呼吸，听着Clint做一样的事。如果是和别人一起的话，他会自愿做醒着守卫的那个人，但是这是Clint，所以一切都没问题，睡着这件事甚至比他预想的更容易。

他回到了明斯克，被锁在墙上，Clint被带走了，他不会再回来了，Phil知道，就好像他知道自己也会死在这里，又冷又疼，而且孤独。上帝啊真的好冷，他在发抖。然后他在飞天航母上走动，在舰桥上，到处都是尸体。Nick躺在那，弹孔贯穿头部，还有Maria，被射穿了颈部。他看向窗外，看到了纽约的残骸，他又冷又孤独。

“嗨，Coulson，Phil，起来，醒醒。”Clint说，“醒醒，你在发抖，起来过来这里。”

Phil坐起来，把手臂抱在膝盖上，“不了，没事，我没事。”他说，揉搓着自己的腿。

“别傻了，”Clint说，“我也冻死了，过来，我们可以靠在一起，把一个毯子铺在地上，一个裹着，OK？”

“好的，”Phil说，还在努力挣脱刚刚的梦境，“你说的对，我是说，如果你不介意的话。”在意识到Clint建议了什么的时候他补充道。

“没事的，”Clint说，“我们必须这么做，除非你打算冻死。”

他们把一条毯子铺在地上，Phil开始躺下来，但是Clint皱了下眉头，Phil想着自己可能还是得做守夜的那个，“不，没事，”Phil打算起来的时候Clint说，“就是，你能睡在另一边么？”

“当然，”Phil躺到另一侧，“这样可以么？”

“恩，”Clint说，Phil几乎可以发誓有一丝满足在Clint的声音里。他也钻到临时被窝上，把另一个毯子盖在两人身上，背靠Phil躺下。从Clint身上传达到Phil肩膀的温暖简直是天堂一样，他几乎立刻就进入了无梦的甜睡中。

有人打开门栓把两个新瓶子滚进来的时候Phil醒了过来，Clint显然在睡梦中翻了身，现在整个人从背后抱住Phil，手放在Phil的胸口。Phil闭紧了眼睛，他知道他得叫醒Clint，暗暗的希望这刻能维持下去对Clint并不公平。他开始小心的移动，但是Clint的手臂在他身上收紧了，“怎么了?”Clint喃喃道，然后在意识到现在的处境以及怀中的人是谁的时候僵住了，“见鬼。”他坐起来。

“没关系，”Phli说，因为他不知道如果自己道歉的话Clint会怎么做。“我想早饭已经送到了。”

“恩，”Clint深深的叹气，“我要去，呃，”他指了下马桶。

“当然。”Phil说，把毯子堆在自己的腿上，努力平息自己下身的冲动。

他们在略显尴尬的沉默中喝掉了早饭。Phil等了半个小时左右开始做瑜伽，接着开始做一些锻炼。Clint看了他一会，然后加入了进来。这之后Phil就有点难以专心了，因为Clint的锻炼包括倒立着走来走去，所以为了避免衬衫滑落到脸上他干脆脱掉了，接着他半裸着开始做波比跳（跳跃式立卧撑）——他的拳击短裤实在是遮不住什么春光，Phil刻意的移开了视线，开始做自己的波比跳。等停下来的时候两个人都在出汗，这有点傻，因为过半个小时他们会被冻个半死，虽然他们谁都不想承认这点。

“我们还是别再这么做了。”最后还是Clint说了出来，缩在一条毯子下面。

“同意。”Phil把身上的毯子裹裹紧，“还是适度点好。”

“他们还是没有来审我们，”Clint望着门口。

“没错。”

“而且还在提供食物，”Clint继续，“也没有摄像头。”

“他们可能在我们昏迷的时候拍了照片。”Phil提醒他，“如果其他人及时脱身了……”

“他们不在这，所以我相信他们没事。”Clint意有所指说。

“可能在争论怎么处置我们，”Phil说，这是对他们最好的情况，起码可以活的久一些，让神盾有时间找到他们。如果神盾有意识他们失踪的话。

“如果他们来提审我们，起码有机会看一眼外面。”Clint说。

“可能，”Phil说，因为他们可以用眼罩。

“艹，这对话真让人沮丧，”Clint把头靠在墙上，“我们来说些别的。”

“你想聊什么？”Phil问。

“再跟我说说你的世界，”Clint朝前坐了起来。

“我以为你不想聊沮丧的话题，”Phil挑眉。

“不是说齐塔瑞这些事，”Clint翻了下白眼。“跟我说说你在那之前的生活。你的童年，海军陆战队，随便。”

“我没有参加海军陆战队，”Phil说，“在神盾之间我是个突击队员。”

Clint点了点头，“不是海军陆战队是突击队，了解，你还是在康涅狄格州长大的？”

Phil点头，面无表情，Clint皱了下眉，“怎么了？”

"没什么。" Phil说。 

"你还是去了耶鲁么?" Clint问。 

“去念了研究生，”Phil确认道，“大学是去的纽约大学，你呢？”.

“我？”Clint瞪大眼睛，“我加入神盾以后才拿的高中学历，还是他们逼我去。另一个Barton念了大学？”

“只是某种社区学院，”Phil说，“他在海军陆战队待了一段时间。”

“他在那待的如何？”Clint偷笑，“如果他跟我有一点点像的话，我打赌他一定会因为不服军令被踢出去。”

“他是被踢出去了，”Phil轻笑，“老是按自己的方式做事，级别什么的见鬼去。”

“你为什么会参军？”Clint问。

“我的祖父在二战的时候参了军，”Phil说，斟酌着用词。“我的父亲一直视他为人生楷模，超认真的那种。”

“就像美国队长？”Clint敏锐的问，“Steve也在军队里。”

“那个也是原因之一，”Phil承认，“但是主要是为了成为我父亲想要的那个儿子。”

Clint看着他但是没有要求他解释。

“轮到你了，Barton，”Phil说，“我对你的童年也了解的不多。”

“我的童年？”Clint办了个鬼脸，“这个完全是沮丧类目的话题，抱歉。”

“哦，”Phil说，“我不知道，我以为……我认识的Clint从来不谈起这些，但是我以为他被收养以后一切就没那么糟了。”

“他被收养了？”Clint问，他的表情出卖了他的震惊。

“你没有？”Phil心下一沉，他见过Clint的养父母一次，他们不了解他们的儿子，但是他们爱他。

Clint摇头，“我哥和我一起加入了马戏团，他12岁我10岁，”他说“另一个我被收养了的话，那他见鬼的是从哪里学的射箭？”

“在马戏团，和你一样。”Phil说“他的养父母是杂技演员，他的哥哥和他的亲生父母死在同一场意外里。”

Clint摇头，“怪不得你不需要开枪打他，你招收他的时候他在做什么？”

“他那时是个雇佣兵。”Phil说，记起自己第一次看到Clint Barton的情景，充满克制的愤怒和完美的技巧，还有当Phil告诉Clint他为之工作的人到底都在做什么的时候的出现的一点点的脆弱和内疚。

Clint呼出一口气，“我当时是个小偷，无家可归，又脏又饿的小偷。我现在都不知道Phil到底看到我哪一点觉得我里值得拯救，但是我永远不会停止庆幸他那么做了。”

“Barton,”Phil说, "他看到了你，那就足够了。”

Clint向后一震，盯着Phil，嘴巴张开着，“不，”他的声音破碎。“你刚刚没有那么说，你没有——见鬼，Phil，别这么对我。”

“我不明白，”Phil喉咙一紧，“我做了什么？”

“我做不到，”Clint说，“我知道我们现在被困在这里，但是现在我需要你停止和我说话。”他又重新望向了墙壁，毯子下的肩膀完全可见的僵硬了。

“好的。”Phil说，起身走到离Clint最远的位置坐下，如果这是Clint需要的，他会照办的，他从来都会。

这个时候门打开了，一个带着面具的九头蛇守卫走了进来去抓Clint，“不，带我去。”Phil站起来，让自己的手发抖，然后在声音中加入一点颤抖，这没什么难的。“我是高级长官，带我去。”

那守卫把一个粗麻袋套在Phil的头上，然后把他拽了出去.Phil绷紧了身体，准备好放倒守卫，但是他视线受阻，而且不知道外面的局面如何。在逃跑之前最好还是多收集一些信息。如果他们觉得他很弱那就更好了，最好就是他们继续忽略把他和Clint绑起来这件事。

他们把他的手铐在身后，然后在到达审讯室的时候把他固定在了墙上，但是没有绑住他的腿。他们打他的方式说的好听点也就是业余的，除了裂开的嘴唇和青肿的肋骨外其他都没事，他们甚至都没有问出一个有点技术含量的问题，害他都没法找到头绪。要是Clint没法在被审的时候收集更多信息的话，他们只能见机行事了。

他们审完以后又把他铐在墙上2个多小时才想到把他送回去。他装出伤重的样子，呻吟着摇摇晃晃。他把手伸到守卫身上几次，但是除了覆盖着衣物的防弹衣以外什么都摸到，没有武器没有钥匙甚至没有一支钢笔。过道上的墙壁和囚室的一样毫无出口，他确保了在到达牢房门口的时候再一次撞到守卫的身上，但是唯一的成果是在守卫输密码的时候被重重的推到了墙上。

但是，现在还是比之前掌握了更多的情况。门打开了，守卫重重的把他推了进去，他故意在门口绊了一下，心里在计划怎么着陆能最小化伤害，但是Clint强壮的手接住了他，将Phil紧紧的抱住，“你们对他做了什么？”Clint愤怒的说，安慰的捏着他的肩膀，“他经历的够多了，你们就不能放过他，选个跟你们差不多分量的对手么？”

“铐着手腕铐在墙上，没有别的捆绑，”phil小声的对Clint说，“密码锁在门口，没有明显的出口，我们需要更多信息。”

“明白了，长官，”Clint小声的回答，放开他的肩膀，把麻袋从他头上拿走，“你还好么？”他大声问道，做出非常关心的样子。

“我没事。”Phil说，在不扯到他嘴角的情况下尽量的微笑。

守卫把麻袋重新套在Clint的头上，在被带走之前，Clint伸手握住Phil的手，十指交叉了一瞬间，“我不会有事的，长官。”他大声说，装出害怕的样子，“别担心。我什么都不会说的。”

Phil捏了一下他的手才放开，然后他坐下开始等待。

这是一个漫长的等待。在Clint回来之前又一对瓶子从门口滚了进来。phil小心的喝掉了一半营养剂，但是省下了超过一半的水。他用了马桶，在囚室里来回的走动，不断提醒自己Clint是非常优秀的特工，从他到这个世界之后所见所闻来判断，甚至比原来世界的Clint更加优秀。

当然，也可能是因为比起那个在航空母舰被他开枪杀死的Clint Barton，他更加绝望的爱着现在这个。这似乎是不可能发生的，但是当守卫终于把Clint带回来的时候他所感到的释然是最好的证明。

守卫并没打算多留一会，把Clint推进来后就直接关上了牢门。Phil立刻走了过去，注意到血浸透了麻布，他把手先放在Clint的手臂上，让他知道自己在这里，然后把麻袋从他头上拿走。看起来他们对待Clint要暴力的多，他的右眼肿的睁不开，左耳和嘴巴都是血肉模糊的一片，而且他一直避免活动到右半侧身体——Phil不觉得这是在演戏，从他的姿势和身上的青肿来看可能是肋骨骨裂。

“过来坐下，让我们来把你弄干净。”

“我不觉得他们是真的是Hydra，”Clint嘟囔道，摇了摇头吐出一口血。他们对他绝对比对Phil暴力的多。“太业余，几乎连自己在做什么都不知道。”

“我也是这个感觉。”Phil浸湿了麻布的一角，轻轻的压在Clint的嘴角上，“你觉得你能喝下东西么？”

“恩，”Clint接过Phil递过去的水，稍稍喝了一点漱了漱口吐掉，然后喝下一大口，“好吧，趁我没有改主意给我另外那瓶，”他听起来稍微正常一些了。

他用比之前稍慢的速度喝完了营养液，“恶，还是那么糟。”他喝完以后说，伸手要水。Phil递瓶子的时候他们的手碰到了，“所以计划是什么？”Clint喝完了水问道，“他们来找你麻烦，你撂倒他们，然后我们逃出去？”  
Phil耸肩，“你有更好的法子么？”

“没有。”Clint欢快的说，“这个主意我觉得不错。”

“你对我实在太有信心了。”Phil说。

“是你嘛，”Clint翻了个白眼，“那些白痴一点机会都没有。”

Phil的疑虑一定在脸上表现了出来。Clint久久的看着他。当Clint用睁开的那只眼和他对视的时候Phil无法转开视线，“我了解你，”他充满信心的说，“就像我说的，他们一点机会都么有。”

Phil点头，不信任自己开口说话。他们之间有什么在变化，对Clint来说变化了，但是他现在不知道那意味着什么。

“我了解你。”Clint又说了一次，这一次更加温柔。

Phil再次点头，脸上发热，他把麻布重新弄湿，擦完了Clint的眼睛，然后开始擦耳朵，“你的肋骨？”他问道。

“我估计有几根裂了，但是应该没有断。”Clint回答，微微的转向让Phil能全部清理到。“你呢？”

“只是青肿，”Phil说，“他们对我没你那么有信心。显然他们觉得你值得更多注意。”

“他们没我那么了解你。”Clint轻松的说。

Phil不知道要怎么应对这些，所以他把注意力集中在Clint的耳朵上。“好了，”过了会他说，不满的看着Clint的耳朵，“我只能弄到这样了.”他轻轻的再碰了下Clint眼睛上的肿块，为了确定骨头没事。

“谢谢。”Clint低声说。

“不客气。”Phil转开去，喝了比他需要的更多的水。

“Phil，”Clint说，声音有点发紧，“听着，我们现在得睡一会，但是你和我，我们需要谈谈这个。”

“OK。”Phil说，尽管刚喝了水但是他的嘴一阵发干。

“OK，”Clint重复，“我要上下厕所，你去把我们的床铺好。”

Phil点头。我们的床，他想。他把毯子铺在地上，然后考虑是不是可以利用下那个麻布，比如把它垫在脚边，可能可以提供一点温暖。当Clint完事以后他也用了马桶，希望自己有个牙刷。

他躺到他们的床上，然后把毯子拉起来，再次转过去背向Clint。这一次Clint跟着他转了过来，把他拉近，再次把手放在Phil的胸口，“这样可以么？”他问道，他的呼吸温暖的贴在Phil的脖子上。

“恩，”Phil说，呼吸一滞，握了下Clint的手，“如果你觉得没问题的话。”

“反正我睡着睡着就会变成这样了。”Clint把头靠在Phil颈后。

“没事，”Phil说，“这样很好。”

“OK，好的。”Clint说，“我努力做到这次醒来的时候不要抓狂。”

“那我努力不做噩梦。”

“听起来是个好主意，晚安，Phil。”

他这一天都被叫做Phil，自从他说了——不管是他说的什么之后，“晚安，Clint。”他回答道，再次轻轻握了下Clint的手。他正被不知道来源的袭击者绑架在天知道哪里，但是他愿意承受比这更糟十倍的事来换取这一刻。起码今晚他不是孤单一个人。他很快睡着了。

当他醒来的时候Clint还睡着，紧紧贴着Phil，手臂绕过Phil的胸口。Clint的阴茎贴着Phil的臀部——它显然很高兴呆在那。Phil用超人的意志力才控制住自己不要往后蹭上去。他伸手轻拍Clint的手臂，得到的反应是Clint收紧了怀抱，下身朝Phil挺动。Phil咽下一记呻吟，努力朝前挪动，“Clint，”他再次轻拍他的手臂，“醒醒Clint。”

Clint呢喃道“再睡五分钟，宝贝。”然后亲昵的蹭了蹭Phil的脖子。

上帝啊。

“Clint，”Phil加大声音又说了一次，但是没有用。他叹了口气，切换到他平时给命令的语气，“Barton。”

“哦，操！Coulson，”Clint跟之前的那个早晨一样忽然坐起来，“见鬼，我很抱歉。”

“没事，”Phil说，希望Clint不会发现他的面红耳赤但是知道他一定会发现。“可以理解。”他待在自己那边床铺，掩饰着自己的勃起，直到Clint起身。Clint眼睛上的肿块消下去一点，但是他行动的时候还是倾向左侧。

直到Clint提及他才注意到新的瓶子已经被送了进来，这个事实证明了他有多分心。“不知道确切时间有点难确定，但是我觉得他们这次晚了。”Clint补充，皱着眉头。

“是晚了，”Phil同意，“但是不一定说明什么，我们已经知道他们不是最训练有素的反派了，说不定只是睡过头。”

“恩，有可能。”但是Clint仍然皱着眉头。

Phil做了会瑜伽，一点锻炼，控制着运动量避免出汗。Clint加入他，小心的锻炼着避免活动到他的肋骨。Phil再一次不得不努力从Clint伸展时优美的身姿上移开视线，他没法不注意到Clint也在看着他。

在马桶自动冲洗了两次以后，Phil用马桶里的水灌满了空瓶子然后放在一边。他靠着Clint坐下，“我想我们得谈一谈。”他说，控制着自己的呼吸。

“没错，”Clint认真的看着他，“我想我们是应该谈。”他的肩膀绷紧着，没有说别的，但是他看起来似乎在进行什么心理斗争。

“昨天是什么让你那么失落？”在一刻沉默后Phil问。

Clint从齿缝中倒抽一口气，“你，你说的那句话，我曾经听到过，不止一次。”

Phil点头示意他继续，过了片刻，他继续道，”几乎是一模一样的词，回答了同一个问题。我问过，他这么回答了。当他觉得我需要听到的时候，他会再对我说一遍。”

Phil觉得自己像被枪击了一样，“我很抱歉。”他无助的说。

“不，你不明白。”Clint说，听起来有点愤怒，“你——见鬼，Phil，当昨天我说我了解你的时候，我没有说谎。我确实了解你。我从骨子里认识你。要是你说你不了解我的话那就见鬼了。”

Phil小心的望着Clint，“我觉得我了解，”他过了一会承认道。既然说了他就豁出去了。“有时候我觉得比起另一个Clint我更了解你。越来越多，说实话。”

Clint点头，没有评论的接受了这个说法，“另一个我，”最后他说，下巴收紧再放松，“你们在华瑞兹任务之前就停止一起工作了。”

“没错。”Phil确认。

“为什么？”

“他要求了一个新管理员。”Phil回答，这是事实，但不是全部事实，并且他知道Clint意识到了这一点。

“你说过他是直的，”Clint说，有一丝挑战在他的声音里，“你怎么知道？你怎么能确定？”

Phil揉了揉额头，整理了下他记得的信息，“你记得明斯克，你记得华瑞兹，”他慢慢的说，“你记得西贡么？”

Clint目瞪口呆了一瞬间，呛住了，一个“西——”脱口而出。他朝下看了一会，吞咽着，当他重新转回视线的时候，眼睛是红的，“到我死那天我都会记得西贡。”他说，充满了爱意。

哦，天哪。Phil应该意识到的，他简直不敢相信自己到现在还没有把一切联系起来。“你知道我做了什么，”（我吻了你）“我说了什么。”（我爱你）。他的声音和手都在颤抖。

Clint胡乱的点头，一滴眼泪滑下他的脸颊，“我一开始没有相信，你——他中了迷药，我觉得他不知道自己在说什么，直到在医院他醒过来又对我说了一次，我才允许自己回吻他。”

这不是Phil第一次对那个和他同名的死去的男人感到强烈的嫉妒，但是这多半是最猛烈的一次。他不得不转开身，把脸埋进手掌中，模糊的意识到他的呼吸过快了，心脏在胸腔中错了节奏。

“Phil，”Clint说，一只手放在他背上，当他没有回应的时候Clint又说了一次，但是Phil摇了摇头，“见鬼，Phil，那个混蛋做了什么？”Clint说，手在Phil的衬衫上抓紧了。他不只是失落，Phil意识到，Clint愤怒了。

Phil挺直了肩膀，抬起头转过去面对Clint，“他什么都没有做。”他说，确保自己的声音没有出卖自己，“我吻他的时候他推开了我，但是他把我安全的带了出去。他来医院看我，当我试着想跟他谈的时候，他告诉我他很荣幸，但是他和Natalia在一起了，而且他不喜欢男人。他为可能误导了我而道歉。然后他说他觉得我们最好停止那么近距离的合作。他申请了一个新的管理员，Stiwell接过了他。在Jasper死了以后他主要和Hill一起工作。”这仍然不是全部的事实，他知道Clint能分辨出来。

Clint瞪着他，仍然捏着Phil的衬衫，“无意冒犯，Coulson，但是另一个我听起来有点混蛋。”

“他确实可以变的混蛋。”Phil苦涩的说，回忆起Barton推开他时候用的力度，还有当时他有多迷惑——尽管他中了迷药。回忆起在医院里Barton冷冰冰的看着他的方式。“但是在那之前，我们是朋友。直到我告诉他，我们是好朋友。”

“你是说直到他表现的像个恐同的混蛋。”Clint说，松开了手，但是仍然把手放在PhiPl背上。

Phil耸肩，他不会说那么严重，但是Barton对他的性向问题的抗拒确实远远超过他的预期。“他仍然和我说话，有时候甚至一起工作。他和Natalia一起很幸福，起码大多数时候。”

“他仍然和你说话，”Clint的目光变得锐利。“不像谁？你的父亲？”

Phil迎上他的目光然后点头。“我的父亲还有母亲。”

Clint额头上的皱纹加深了，过了一分钟他才说，“那你的姐妹呢？”

“我的姐妹？”Phil摇头，“我是独生子。”

Clint闭上眼睛后靠到墙上，“见鬼。“他咕哝道。

灯光忽然消失了。“哦，这一定是在开玩笑！”Phil对着一片黑暗说。“让我猜猜，这守卫的头头忘记交见鬼的电费了！”

“如果我们走运的话，”Clint干巴巴的说，“你把水瓶装满了是件好事。”

“那里可能还剩着一些水，我应该把另外的瓶子也装满。”

“别去，”Clint忽然说，拉着Phil的衬衫，“等一下。”

“好的，”Phil轻轻的回答，“我等着。”

有那么几分钟，除了他们彼此的呼吸外什么声音都没有。Clint一直把手放在Phil的衬衫上，慢慢松开了手，手指在那小心的来回轻轻滑动，接着Clint呢喃了一句“见鬼去吧”，然后滑了过来直到他们的侧面贴在了一起，他的手移到了Phil的臀部，另一个手臂环在Phil的背上，Phil小心的移动直到Clint离开墙壁足够空间让他能把手环抱到Clint背后。Phil闭上眼睛呼吸了十次，然后Clint用双手把Phil搂过去，把下巴靠在Phil的肩上，脸颊贴着Phil的。Phil小心的重复了同样的动作。Clint靠的更近，紧紧的抱着他，手在Phil的背上轻轻的划着圈，深深的呼吸着。“这样可以么？”他轻声道，嘴唇贴着Phi的耳朵。

Phil释放出一个颤抖的呼吸，“这比‘只是可以’好的太多太多了”他说，把额头靠在Clint的肩膀上。

“没错，”Clint说，“是的。”Phil释然的叹息着。

他们保持了一会这个动作，在黑暗中拥抱着彼此，Phil可以永远永远这么待下去。。

终于Phil感觉到Clint的嘴唇轻轻的擦过他的额头，手握在他的颈后，“我了解你，Phillip Evan Coulson。”他充满信念的说，“从我在Fury的地下室看到你的那天起，苍白纤瘦几乎站不住，直到听到我声音的那一秒都还拿着枪。”

Phil深深的吸气然后呼出，转头过去所以他的嘴唇可以贴住Clint的脖子，Clint再次吻了吻他的额头，他的嘴温暖而柔软，他的胡茬碰到Phil的皮肤。“不管Tony Stark说了什么，我不认为宇宙中有任何一个世界里我可以不爱上你。”Phil说，伸手去触摸Clint的脸，“包括这一个。”

“对失去的弥补，Thor说的，”Clint轻声道，亲吻着他的手掌，“一个礼物。”

“对错误的纠正。”Phil同意，抬起他的头，“一个伟大的恩惠。”他转头盲目的搜寻着，直到找到Clint的嘴唇，唇与唇相接的那一刹那两个人都禁不住叹息。

他们不知道吻了多久，只是唇与唇的轻触，没有比那更加深入的。“我了解你。Clinton Francis Barton，”Phil呢喃进Clint的唇中。

“宇宙中没有有任何一个世界里我可以不爱上你。”Clint轻声回复，Phil能感觉到他的嘴唇翘起了一个微笑。“包括这一个。”

“Clint，”Phil的声音破碎，“你确定么？我不是——”

“我确定，我知道你是谁。”Clint说，温暖，自信，充满了爱意。“我了解你，Phil。我不能保证这一切会简单，有的时候会很艰难，但是我觉得这是值得，你呢？”

“是，”Phil说，“这是值得的。”然后他再一次的吻了Clint，Clint回吻了他。

他们在听到外面动静的时候分开了，站在一起，面朝着门口，手臂贴在一起。

Phil数到60，又数到60。外面的动静越来越大，但是他分辨不出到底是什么声音，当门被撞开的时候他又数到了39，强烈的光线照射进来，几乎无法视物，他能感觉到Clint在身边绷紧了，他们都准备好在没有武器并且看不到的情况下搏斗——然后听到了Natasha在喊“我找到他们了！”。Phil因为释然而脱力，Clint的手环在他的腰上稳住了他。

END.


End file.
